Fantasma en Casa
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Naruto se quedara solo en casa, un ruido lo hará salir de su cama ¡El espectro de la puerta se hace presente! – ¿No me digas que tenías miedo?– – No – confirmo alegremente – No por que tú ya estas aquí. 100 % SasuNaru, One-shot, incesto .


FANTASMA EN CASA

Miedo. Miedo era lo que tenía y no estaría tranquilo hasta que el sol se dejara ver.

Se hizo pequeño entre las sabanas, cubriéndose con ellas hasta la nariz, decir que tener el cuerpo paralizado habia sido una experiencia aterradora era insuficiente. Miro las cortinas de su ventana, rezaba internamente diciéndose a si mismo que pronto amanecería, que el miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos pronto desaparecería y podría cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco, lo suficiente como para no parecer un zombi o algo similar.

-Ya pronto, pronto, no falta mucho. Vamos, yo sé que ya va a amanecer.

Pero los rayos esperanzadores que le salvarían de la oscuridad en la que su cuartó estaba sumido no aparecía ¿Cuánto faltaba para el amanecer? Estaba casi seguro de que no faltaba mucho, entonces ¿Por qué demonios no terminaba de aparecer? Tal vez no era buena idea esa de tener los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando ver una sombra que se movería peligrosamente hacia su cama, o escuchar uno de esos susurros de ultratumba diciendo su nombre. No, definitivamente no era buena idea.

Así que tapándose hasta el último cabello, cerró los ojos.

No sé de que le serviría cubrirse si en llegado caso un ente maligno decidiera hacerse presente en su habitación, digo ¿Acaso la sabana le protegería del mal? ¿Evitaría que le lastimara? Claramente esa era una respuesta negativa que él no se pondría a cuestionar, ni siquiera preguntar.

Pero como todo niño de ocho años eso fue exactamente lo que hizo esperando que nada malo sucediese.

No es que Naruto fuera un niño cobarde, que le teme a lo paranormal y sobrenatural, a lo desconocido. Solo era mas susceptible hacer influenciado, y aquella tarde en la escuela, tal vez solo para molestarlo o vaya a saber por que, su mejor amigo dígase kiba, le habia contado una historia de fantasmas que ahora evitaba que pegara siquiera los ojos, es decir estuvo despierto toda la noche. Y ahora segurísimo de que no estaba solo en esa habitación, y que alguien le acompañaba, le petrificaba el cuerpo.

No era como cuando tenía una horrible pesadilla, de esas en la que soñaba que un ente malvado le perseguía, y que al despertar con el cuerpo entumido y sin posibilidad de moverlo se quedaba en la misma posición como una media hora. No, la imposibilidad de moverse era como si alguien le quisiera en la cama. Seguro que no eran ilusiones suyas.

Solo esperaba ansioso que su amigo sol le saludara para estar tranquilo y dormir.

Pero ¿Por qué si tenía tanto miedo no se iba a la habitación de sus padres o hermanos? Es lo que un niño normal haría en esta situación ¿cierto? Y esa pregunta era fácil de adivinar, se encontraba solo en casa.

Y tampoco es como si pudiera ir al cuarto de sus padres a pedirles dormir con ellos. Su padre Fugaku era alguien estricto, que veía ese simple acto como el de alguien cobarde, simplemente temerle a los fantasmas ya es de por si un hecho cobarde, y no quería poner a su madre Mikoto en ningún problema por su causa.

Luego se encontraba su hermano mayor, Itachi. Ah, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando pensaba en su querido hermano mayor, él era tan cálido y amable con su persona, sin duda fiable para una noche de fantasmas, pero tristemente él se habría marchado hace ya algún tiempo a la Universidad. Y el otro, bueno no era buena idea tampoco, además de que él se abría ido hace unos días a quien sabe donde con la escuela. Desdichada su suerte.

Así que haciéndose huevito en la cama -si es que se podía mas- se quedaba con la idea clara de que pronto el sol se dignaría en aparecer en el cielo e iluminar su cuarto.

Naruto no era alguien miedoso, como quedaba claro ya. Los truenos, rayo, relámpagos, no le asustaban el lo absoluto, podría caerse el mismo cielo y él no se asustaría, simplemente a veces le pillaban desprevenido. No le temía a estar solo, pues la inseparable compañera televisión siempre estaba a su lado, solo maldecía a veces si es que la luz se iba. De hecho podría decirse que Naruto era alguien alegre y valiente que no temía enfrentarse a niños mayores, no le daba miedo las alturas ni nada parecido, así que temerle a lo que no es de este mundo él lo consideraba algo factible.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar un chirrido, una puerta abriéndose.

– No, no, no y no. Esto no puede estar pasando – se dijo

Salió temeroso de su escondite de cobijas, no se quedaría en cama para que los espíritus del mas haya lo encontraran, y se podía tampoco los del mas acá, ¡De ningún lado, vaya!

Abandono su habitación internándose en los largos y oscuros pasillos de la casa. Caminando descalzo sintiendo el frio piso de mármol bajo sus pies. Se oculto en cuanto llego a sus oídos sonidos extraños provenir del piso de abajo. No es que Naruto se conociera por ser el niño más listo del mundo, y a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea ir a donde los ruidos se escuchaban, sus pies ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras hacia el piso posterior.

Bien como dijimos anteriormente el rubio no era muy listo, y esta era una de esas ocasiones en la que se lo decía a si mismo, por que ¡Rayos! Frente a él en la puerta de entrada una sombra, un… un, ah como le costaba decirlo ¡Fantasma! No un…

– ¡Espectro! – Grito mientras apuntaba al susodicho con su pulgar

Bien estos eran los momentos decisivos en toda buena película de terror, y él conociendo todas la leyes básicas de supervivencia -por obvias razones de nunca sabes cuando se te va a aparecer un muerto o algo similar- las llevo a acabo.

1. Corre por tu vida

2. Nunca te caigas

3. jamás mires atrás

Se metió lo más rápido que pudo en la primera habitación. Ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar lo que el espectro trato de decirle, y ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Él por lo menos no.

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta donde se encontraba. Bien tal vez no habia pensado muy bien las cosas, por que habia cometido el atroz error típico de una película.

4. No te metas a algún lugar cerrado.

Ahí estaba él en el cuarto de su hermano sin oportunidad de escape.

-Bravo Naruto la haz cajeteado.

Solo le quedaban dos cosas por hacer; una era como todo buen niño de ocho años ponerse a llorar y llamar por ayuda ó enfrentarse al ente malvado. La primera casi la llevaba acabo, tenia lágrimas en los ojos y sorbía de vez en cuando la nariz dispuesto a en cualquier momento soltarse a llorar.

– No – se animo, mientras apartaba con el dorso de su mano la sustancia pegajosa que escapaba de su nariz.

Seria valiente. Le demostraría a su padre, a kiba y a todos quienes le decían cobarde que no lo era. Se enfrentaría con el ente.

– ¡pero, ¿Cómo?! – lloriqueo. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servirle, sin éxito.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando los pasos se detuvieron en su puerta y la perilla comenzó a girar ¡Demonios! Que con el miedo que traía se le olvido atrancar la puerta, otro error fatal que le costaría la vida ¿Por qué le pasaban este tipo de cosas a él y precisamente cuando no habia nadie en casa? Por que si hubiera… si hubiera ahora si le creerían que existían seres del mas allá.

Tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y se puso en posición de ataque. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver al ser sobrenatural que seguramente seria horrible, y tomando el valor de quien no lo tiene se lanzo dispuesto a golpear al monstruo. Que bien era pequeño pero no por eso débil.

– ¡¿Que demonios te pasa, usurantonkachi?! ¿Quieres matarme, o algo? – pregunto una voz burlona

Rápidamente reconoció esa voz, y como no hacerlo si era… Abrió sus orbes añiles y estas se aguaron al instante dejando salir varias lágrimas. Un puchero se formo en su rostro y soltando el objeto que sostenía en una de sus manos, se aventó hacia el cuerpo alto que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – Dijo con júbilo – ¡Sasuke-Oniichan! – se aferro con fuerza a la cintura del mayor enterrando su rostro entre sus ropas oscuras.

– ¿Y a ti que te sucede? – Escucho que le preguntaron. Movió su cabeza en forma negativa dejando en claro que no le pasaba nada, ya no.

Una de las manos de Sasuke se dirigió a su rubio cabello, revolviéndoselo. Estaba feliz, no más que feliz. Separo su cara del cuerpo del mayor a regañadientes, quería verlo, y le regalo la sonrisa mas ancha que pudo.

– ji ji ji – Rio. El azabache le miraba como no comprendiendo su actitud y bueno de pasar a estar aterrando llorando a feliz de la vida sonriendo de oreja a oreja dejaba mucho que pensar.

– ¿Estabas llorando? – pregunto el moreno al notar los resquicios de las lágrimas y los ojos rojos, no pudiendo ocultar la preocupación al formular la pregunta. Y como si todo encajara, asiendo uso de aquel prodigioso cerebro suyo que le encantaba presumir unió las piezas.

Cuando entro Naruto parecía a asustado, tenia entre sus manos un objeto que estaba dispuesto a usar en su contra, tenia los ojos cerrados y temblaba, lloraba en su cuarto, solo.

– Estas solo – aseguro. El niño de orbes zafiro asintió con la cabeza borrándosele momentáneamente la sonrisa ante la afirmación – ¿En donde están nuestros padres? No… – arreglo – De seguro están en alguna de sus caridades o fiestas – suspiro pesadamente – Te dejaron solo como siempre ¿Y la niñera, Naruto?

– Se fue, dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Aunque yo digo que se fue con el novio.

– Esa mocosa... – la maldijo mentalmente, y no es que la chica fuera una niña tenia 16 años igual que él. Ya decía que contratarla fue un error, solo por que se gano la lastima de su madre diciendo que necesitaba el dinero. Oh pero ya se encargaría de que esa mocosa no consiguiera trabajo en toda su vida, nadie dejaba solo a su niñ… -detuvo su pensamiento corrigiéndolo- a su hermano menor.

Observo al pequeño que le miraba con una sonrisa ancha.

– ¿Qué te pasa, dobe?

– ¿A mi?, nada de nada – movió la cabeza negativamente

– Vamos a dormir, ya casi amanece y tú no deberías estar despierto.

El pequeño al escuchar eso con una sonrisa en los labios se lanzo a la cama.

– Tsk – solo pudo tronar la lengua, solo permitiría al dobe dormir con él por una simple razón, solo por eso y nada mas.

Dejo la maleta que traía consigo a un lado y que se cayó al suelo en cuanto Naruto se le hubo lanzado, se quito la ropa para cambiarse por unas prendas más cómodas y se adentro a las sabanas.

– Buenas noches, teme – susurro Naruto que se le habia pegado al cuerpo como si una lapa se tratase.

– ¿No me digas que tenias miedo? – pico, aunque sabia cual era la respuesta, la supo en cuanto lo vio, bueno no todos los días al entrar a tu casa tu hermano te señala asustado llamándote Espectro. Eso ciertamente si que le habia sacado una vena en la frente, y siguiéndolo escaleras arriba dispuesto a regañarlo y tal vez darle una tunda o dos se encuentra al pequeño en su habitación asustado, era obvio el porque.

– Lo tenía – aseguro el niño sorprendiendo al mayor por la sinceridad.

– ¿Pasado? ¿Ya no?

– No – confirmo alegremente – No por que tú ya estas aquí – y se pego mas al cuerpo de su hermano – ¡Estas frio, Sasuke! – se quejo al sentir la temperatura de la piel del moreno que contrastaba mucho con la suya que estaba caliente. Eso normalmente apartaría a alguien al sentir frio con cálido pero no sucedió así, el rubio de ojos zafiro se acercó pegando más su cuerpo, aunque más bien se le estaba subiendo encima al mayor.

– Es obvio el porque Usurantonkachi, vengo de la calle y esta helando afuera.

– No te preocupes, como agradecimiento ¡Te daré algo de mi calor corporal!

Podría decirse que Sasuke se quedo sin palabras y totalmente helado, y no, no era por lo frio de su piel. Sintió al más pequeño meter sus manos por entre el pijama y pasear su manos tersas por su estomago, subir al torso y perderse para terminar a los lados en un abrazo. La cabeza la recargo en su pecho y comenzó a dormitar.

Antes hubiera tenido muchas cosas que responder y habría tenido un actuar algo rudo, pero todo pensamiento que se estuviera formulando en su cabeza murió ante la ultima frece de su rubio hermano.

– Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.

Si definitivamente la ardilla que hace girar su mente murió por un paro cardiaco.

Tal vez si su mente siguiera girando y no se dejara llevar por el momento se abría preguntado el por que Naruto le agradecía, si él no recordaba haber hecho algo bueno por su hermano realmente. No abría llevado sus labios a los contrarios dándole un tierno beso que llevaba deseando hace mucho y que deseaba profundizar. A si que ignorando el por que de sus acciones se sumió en un duermevela que lo llevo al mundo de Morfeo rápidamente, ciertamente se encontraba calientito ahí y su hermano hacia un muy buen trabajo en arrebatarle el frio de su piel. Rodeo al pequeño con sus brazos, girando para quedar de lado y apegándolo mas lo cubrió con su cuerpo, deslizo las hebras rubias por sus finos dedos, y las dejo ahí.

Miedo. Miedo era lo que ya no tenia por que ya no necesitaba de su amigo sol para estar tranquilo y poder dormir seguro de que nada malo le pasaría, por que habia encontrado algo mucho mejor que los rayos del sol y el amanecer para ahuyentar a los fantasmas y entes del mas allá. Podría estar en la oscuridad seguro de que ningún fantasma, y mucho menos el que vio en la puerta de la entrada se aparecería por ahí, no teniendo a Sasuke ahí con él. Ya no necesitaba cubrirse los ojos con las sabanas por que ahora unos fuertes brazos le cubrían abrazándole cariñosamente. Ya no tenía miedo a los fantasmas por que su hermano Sasuke estaba ahí para protegerle, y mucho menos a aquel fantasma que habitaba en su casa.

Sasuke se encargaría de asustarlos a todos como lo hizo con el de la puerta.

Era seguro estar aquí.

NOTAS FINALES:

Y ahí se acaba este one-shot que se escribió mientras llovía (mas bien se caía el cielo) y se iba la luz un par de veces. Debo aclarar que en este mundo alterno Narutin pasa a ser hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto o también podría ser adoptado la verdad eso no es relevante, lo importante es que Narutin crea que lo es para que los hermanos Uchiha pasen a ser los suyos.

También debo aclarar que antes de que Sasuke se vaya de viaje Naruto no lo consideraba su lugar fiable para protegerse de los fantasmas, hasta que lo salva del "Aterrador Espectro de la puerta" (asiendo sonidos fantasmagóricos b uu…) que no era otro que Sasuke. Ya saben las personas ven lo que quieren ver, y mas un niño.

Y respecto a Sasuke, si chicas hay amor por parte de él, si no esto no seria un SasuNaru ¿Cierto? Pero hay que aguantarse Narutin apenas es un niño, pero ya nada más crezca… ¡Que el ser hermanos no es impedimento! Y a partir de que Sasuke se vuelve su salvador Narutin comenzara a sentir cosas por Sasukin… cosas que un hermano no siente por otro… ju ju ju.

Espero sus comentarios de este capitulo único ¡he!

Nos leeremos pronto, matta-ne!

Chuu…


End file.
